Fun in Europe
by Bluebaby555
Summary: We all know that the quiet ones are actually beasts in the bedroom and at certain famous sights across Europe. Pure Carlisle/Esme smut and fluff. Rated higher for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. I'm just writing for fun.**

**A/N: Will be rated M in the following chapters. Carlisle and Esme are the quiet ones of the family which means that they are secretly freaks in the bedroom or wherever else LOL. This fic is pure smut and fluff. Enjoy and R&R it makes me smile.**

If Carlisle's skin was not practically made out of granite he would have some pretty nasty scratches on his back to cover up. He rolled over onto his side and sucked in a deep breath of air. He let it out with a low rumbling laugh. Carlisle turned his head to the side to look at his love. He smiled at the vision of beauty next to him. Esme's topaz eyes were closed and a large smile of pleasure played against her lips. He admired her slender body stretched out across the floor bathed in nothing but moonlight.

Their bedroom looked as though a tornado had hit it. The vanity was smashed to pieces and the leather couch was torn into two pieces. There were large cracks all over the walls. The sheets on the bed were torn to shreds along with the mattress and chunks of the hardwood floor had been ripped up. Carlisle laughed again knowing that even though Emmett and Rosalie had done some pretty intense cottage smashing in their day it would never come close to comparing to what he and Esme could do. If Alice and Jasper hadn't stayed behind from the hunting trip they would have really let loose and everyone would have come home to a completely demolished house.

"What are you thinking my love?" Carlisle asked rolling back over to hover above Esme.

"I'm thinking," she opened her eyes and ran the back of her hand across his cheek, "I'm thinking that it's been too long since we've done this."

Carlisle let out a growl and moved his face close to hers until it was only a centimeter away. "Much to long. How could I have been such a fool?"

"Well you'll just have to think of a way to make it up to me then." Esme whispered seductively. Her hand moved from his face and threaded in his golden blonde hair pulling his lips to hers. She bit down on his lower lip hard enough to make it bleed if he were human and he growled again this time more fiercely.

His mouth devoured hers in a ravenous kiss and he felt what was left of the floor beneath them shift as he ground against her. "How do you feel about Europe?" He asked suddenly pulling away causing her to whimper and growl in frustration at the same time.

"I have nothing against it." She said quickly, pulling his face back to her for another ferocious kiss.

"Good because we're going there." Carlisle said as he pulled away and began biting her throat and collar bone.

"What?" Esme asked surprised, leaning up on her elbows.

Carlisle answered her in between nips. "I have decided," nip, "that you and I," nip, "need some alone time," nip, "and we are leaving," nip, "tomorrow evening," nip, "for Paris." He bit down onto her shoulder causing her to let out a loud moan. "I'm a selfish, selfish man and I want you all to myself for as much time as possible."

Esme let out a laugh and rolled them over. She rested her hands against his perfectly sculpted chest and licked a path up his throat. He tangled his strong hands in her long caramel hair and inhaled the scent of it. Esme was about to lean down and kiss him when a happy little voice passed by their closed door.

"Have fun in Paris tomorrow!" Alice said as she made her way down the hallway.

Carlisle and Esme laughed in unison and Carlisle took the chance to roll them back over. "You know we still have quite some time until tomorrow evening. Do you have any ideas on what we could do to pass the time?"

Esme arched one perfect eyebrow and shifted up against him causing his topaz eyes to turn black with desire. Nothing more needed to be said after that.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Rated M.**

A couple walked quietly hand in hand down the street. A loud roar suddenly ripped through the air. The man looked up confused. He distinctly remembered watching the weather earlier and the night was supposed to be beautiful, a full moon and plenty of stars. He simply shook it off and continued walking.

Carlisle looked down at his now shredded shirt, his eyes pure black with desire. Esme stood a few feet away from him with one eyebrow quirked and a playful smile stretched across her beautiful features. Sure she seemed sweet and full of nothing but love and innocence but when it was just the two of them she was unbridled. It was truly a beautiful thing to see. The wind blew through her hair and Carlisle caught a lungful of her scent.

Before Esme even had a chance to think Carlisle slammed her up against the side of the famous structure causing it to shake. His hands found their way to her waist and tore at the silky fabric of her dress. Esme moaned as she fisted her hands into Carlisle's golden locks and let him bite down on her throat.

"You know I've always loved Paris." She laughed out, black eyes meeting black.

Carlisle let out a throaty laugh and grabbed Esme's hips. She instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist and took her time thoroughly punishing his lips. Esme grabbed on to the metal above her putting dents in it. She was trying to be careful not to crush it, after all the French would be awfully upset to lose the Eiffel Tower. Esme growled against Carlisle's lips when she felt the length of his hardness push eagerly against her thigh. Without a second thought she ripped at his pants.

"Patience my love." Carlisle whispered against her ear causing electric shivers to run up and down her spine.

She groaned as his thumbs ran across her hardened nipples through the silk fabric. She pushed her hips harder against him and if it was even possible his eyes grew darker. "I'm in no mood for patience right now Carlisle." She panted out as she licked his collar bone.

Carlisle pressed his lips to hers in a dangerously passion filled kiss and Esme let out a loud whimper. "Now!" She begged. Carlisle had always been a patient man but at the moment he couldn't contain himself. He quickly bunched up the silky fabric around her waist and pushed into her. Esme let out a loud cry that Carlisle hushed by capturing her lips with his. He began driving in and out of her in a relentlessly slow rhythm. Esme grabbed a fistful of his hair and let out a fierce growl. "Faster!" She demanded. Carlisle picked up his pace. Esme bit down on his shoulder to stifle the cries of pleasure. It was only 3 am and she didn't was all of Paris to be woken up. "Harder!" She growled against his ear. Carlisle drove in and out of her until he couldn't take it anymore. He felt himself empty himself into her and he placed a path of gentle kisses up her soft throat.

"We're not even close to being finished." He smiled at her and she smiled back.

The next day as the tour guide was taking a group of Americans up to the top of the Eiffel Tower he couldn't help but notice that it looked slightly off balance.

**NEXT STOP…ITALY!!**


End file.
